Sōichirō Honda
Sōichirō Honda (17 de noviembre de 1906 – 5 de agosto de 1991) fue un empresario japonés, fundador de la multinacional Honda Motor Co.http://world.honda.com/history/limitlessdreams/doyouremember/text01/index.html Primeros años thumb|Soichiro adolescente Honda nació en el seno de una humilde familia de Tenryu, Shizuoka, un pequeño pueblo al pie del monte Fuji cerca de Hamamatsu el 17 de noviembre de 1906. Pasó su infancia ayudando a su padre, Gihei, un herrero, con su negocio de reparación de bicicletas y su madre, Mika, que era tejedora. Desde muy joven Sōichirō fue un apasionado de los artefactos mecánicos. Como un niño pequeño Honda había emocionado por el primer coche que vió en su pueblo y a menudo solía decir nunca pudo olvidar el olor a petróleo que despedía. http://world.honda.com/history/limitlessdreams/joyofmanufacturing/text/01.html Soichiro una vez tomó prestada una de las bicicletas de su padre ir para ver una demostración de un avión realizado por el piloto Art Smith, la cual consolidó su amor por la maquinaria y la invención.http://www.grandprix.com/ft/ftdt017.html A la edad de 15 años, sin ningún tipo de educación formal, Sōichirō se mudó a Tokio para trabajar en la automovilística Hart Shokai. Obtuvo un aprendizaje en un garaje en 1922, y después de algunas dudas sobre su empleo, se mantuvo durante seis años, trabajando como mecánico de automóviles, antes de regresar a casa para comenzar su propio negocio de reparación de automóviles en 1928 a la edad de 22, convertido en un experto mecánico, como jefe de una sucursal de dicha compañía. Sin embargo, enseguida se independizó y montó una fábrica de pistones que pronto fracasó. Posteriormente se inscribió en la universidad y, más tarde, reabrió su pequeña fábrica.http://world.honda.com/history/limitlessdreams/joyofmanufacturing/text/01.html Honda Motor Co. thumb|Honda y Fujisawa En 1937, Honda fundó Tōkai Seiki para producir anillos de pistón para Toyota. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un ataque de un bombardero estadounidense B-29 destruyó la planta de Tokai Seiki Yamashita en 1944 y la planta Itawa se derrumbó en el terremoto Mikawa en 1945. Después de la guerra, Honda vendió los restos salvables de la empresa a Toyota por 450.000¥ y utilizó los recursos para fundar el Honda Technical Research Institute en octubre de 1946.Alexander, Jeffrey W. (2008), Japan's Motorcycle Wars: An Industry History, UBC Press, pp. 112–116, 197–211, ISBN 978-0-8248-3328-2Falloon, Ian (2005), The Honda Story, Haynes, pp. 9–13, ISBN 1 85960 966 X En 1948 se inició la producción de una bicicleta motorizada completa, la Type A, que fue impulsado por el primer motor de producción en masa diseñado por Honda, y se vendió hasta 1951. El type D en 1949 fue una verdadera motocicleta con un marco de acero prensado diseñado y producido por Honda y con un motor de 2 tiempos, de 98 cc y 3 CV, se convirtió en el primer modelo de la serie Dream de motocicletas. Como presidente de la Honda Motor Co, Soichiro convirtió a la compañía en una multimillonaria multinacional que producía las motocicletas más vendidas en el mundo. Las tecnicas de ingeniería y marketing de Honda dieron como resultado vender más motocicletas que Triumph y Harley-Davidson en sus respectivos mercados nacionales. thumb|Soichiro rodeado de motos de carreras En 1948, Honda se reencuentra con Takeo Fujisawa, a quien conoció durante sus días como un proveedor de anillos de pistón a Nakajima Aircraft Company. Honda contrató Fujisawa, que supervisó el aspecto financiero de la compañía y ayudó a la firma a expandirse. En 1959 Honda Motorcycles abrió su primer concesionario en los Estados Unidos.Sharma, Aditya (31 October 2012). "Honda - It Ain't A Dream Without Everyone Being A Part Of It". AutoSpace. Retrieved 13 August 2013. Mr. Honda wasn’t satisfied with the use of a readymade engine, he wanted to engineer and invent the future of his company. La idea original consistió en fabricar bicicletas con motor, aunque el primer motor utilizado fue demasiado pesado y enseguida la empresa quebró. Sin embargo, Soichiro fabricó un motor más liviano, rápido y silencioso e, inmediatamente, sobrevino el éxito. La producción fue aumentando vertiginosamente y se instalaron fábricas en todo Japón. La reputación de la empresa creció en cuanto las motos Honda comenzaron a ganar en competiciones internacionales. thumb|Senna, Honda y Prost A principios de 1960, Sōichirō expandió sus actividades industriales dedicándose de lleno a la industria automovilística. Se fijó como meta ganar alguna carrera de Fórmula 1 con un vehículo de su fabricación, lo cual logró en 1965. thumb|Soichiro junto al Honda Civic, coche del año 1973 Desde 1967, Honda comenzó a producir vehículos pequeños. Cuando se desató la crisis del petróleo en 1973 se aumentó la producción del Honda Civic de bajo consumo, con lo que la empresa se posicionó de modo inmejorable en todo el mundo. Desde entonces, Honda ha destacado en su sector por sus esfuerzos por investigar y desarrollar motores cada vez más eficientes y menos contaminantes. Honda permaneció como presidente hasta su retiro en 1973, donde permaneció como director y fue nombrado "consejero supremo" en 1983. Su estado era tal que la revista People lo colocó en la lista de "25 Personas Más Fascinantes del Año" del año 1980, nombrandolo él "Henry Ford japones". Tras su retiro Honda se ocupó de trabajos relacionados con la fundación de Honda.http://www.hondafoundation.jp/en/profile/ Ultímos Años thumb|Ayrton Senna y Soichiro Honda en la gala de la FIA, 1990 Incluso a avanzada edad, tanto Soichiro y su esposa Sachi mantenían licencia de piloto privado. También disfrutó de realizar esquí, parapente y paseos en globo a los 77. Él y Takeo Fujisawa hicieron un pacto para nunca obligar a sus propios hijos a unirse a la compañía. Su hijo, Hirotoshi Honda, fue el fundador y ex CEO de Mugen Motorsports, un preparador de vehículos de Honda con caracter deportivo y también vehículos orientados a la competición.When Soichiro Honda stepped down as president of Honda Motor (September 1973), he was praised by many for his proud and resolute manner La ASME (American Society of Mechanical Engineers) creó la Medalla Soichiro Honda en reconocimiento de los logros del Sr. Honda en 1982; esta medalla reconoce logros sobresalientes o las contribuciones de ingeniería significativos en el campo del transporte personal. En 1989 fue incluido en el Salón de la Fama Automotriz cerca de Detroit. Soichiro Honda murió el 5 de agosto de 1991 por un fallo hepático. Fue nombrado a título póstumo de la tercera fila del Mayor orden de precedencia y nombrado Gran Cordón de la Orden del Sol Naciente.He was inducted into the Automotive Hall of Fame in 1989, taking his place beside Henry Ford, Walter Chrysler, Alfred Sloane of General Motors and Karl Benz Referencias Categoría:Personalidades